


【だーさく】2:00 am

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 娇嫂生日快乐！活生生的从月初拖到现在才写完，真的非常抱歉（跪感谢你8年来一直看我写文，最近被你夸奖有进步真的超级开心～有机会一起唱k吧～新的一岁也要一起饭早安～一起饭cp嗷～





	【だーさく】2:00 am

深夜两点，东京某高级公寓的电梯缓缓上行，停在了11楼。细跟单鞋踩在柔软的地毯上，没几步，就到了自家门前。

门边的名牌上写着“小田”两个字，住在这里的是当红的女歌手，虽然刚刚20岁出头，但是学生时期就偶像出道，以歌唱力震惊偶像界，之后单飞与知名音乐人合作，接连出了几张百万单曲。可以说，人气比她高的没有她会唱，比她会唱的人气没有她高。

小田没想到成年后的工作这么繁忙，未成年时，晚上9点就能回家，成年后公司迫不及待地排满了通告和演出，像这样12点之后才结束录制是常有的事。

 

手指按在门上读取指纹，“啪嗒”一声响后，转动门把手，玄关的感应式吊灯亮起来。

“喵～～”小田家的猫听见响动，迈着轻快的步子过来在她脚边转圈圈。小田挠了挠它脑袋，脱去高跟鞋，将它们整齐地摆放在鞋柜里。

这是她18岁在东京租的房子。交通便利，安保严密，隔音效果很好，对经常因为工作颠倒黑白的她来说，这点非常重要。房间虽不大，但被小田整理得井井有条。她给小吉喂了猫粮，朝浴室走去，准备像平时那样打开水龙头往浴缸里注水，然后一边卸妆一边等水放好，洒上喜欢的入浴剂，就可以好好放松一下了。

小田解开内衣，放在浴室外的置物架上，拧动浴缸上方的水龙头——却没有水出来。

“诶？”

拧了整整一圈，依然如此。

“……怎么这样啊。”

 

拨通物业的电话询问这件事，对方很快就确认了，告诉她：今天并没有停水，可能是管道的问题。如果不介意，现在可以立刻安排修理工上门服务。

小田看了下手机，半夜两点可不是适合修理水管的时间。但是不泡澡，明天的情绪会相当程度的受到影响。无奈之下，小田只好妥协，跟物业那边说：“如果可以的话，请安排年轻一点的女性，家里…不太方便男性过来。”

物业那边联系好工人，给小田回了电话：“10分钟后就有工人上门来维修，给您生活带来不便真是非常抱歉。”

“……哪里。”

 

挂掉电话，小田无聊地呆坐着。小吉趴在她膝盖上，舔着身上的毛，它喜欢粘着主人，甚至睡觉的时候也会和主人一起钻被窝里。

“小吉你冷不冷？”小田身上还穿着单薄的演出服，肩膀更是露在外面，看着就很冷。没有洗过澡她不愿意换上干净的睡衣，此刻夜深了，她看了下时间，离物业说的10分钟还有一两分，只好忍住不耐，找了条毯子披在肩上。

 

“叮——”

刚回客厅，门铃就响起来了。

小田把猫抱起来，免得它在脚边跟着被踩到。

玄关的灯再次亮起来，小田隔着门问：“是修理水管的工人吗？”

“是，开门。”

对方语气不善，但听到是女生的声音，小田还是放松了不少。

“不好意思…我刚刚才下班，今晚急着要用水才深夜………”

 

门打开后，两张脸同时露出了惊讶的表情。

“小田？”

“石田さん！”

 

“…”石田有些晃神，没想到她的学妹，那个爱唱歌的小田居然会在这样戏剧般的情况下出现在自己面前。

小田将她迎进屋里，把客厅的灯都打开，一边招呼着一边打开冰箱给她切水果。

“等等，我是上门来修水管的。”石田坐在沙发上分外别扭，她的工具箱就放在茶几上，那个茶几一看就很贵，自己的工具箱要是给茶几留下印子，不知道要赔多少钱……

 

“喵呜——”

小吉朝这个陌生人发出试探，石田看了它一眼，选择无视。小田端着切好的西瓜到客厅，看小吉和石田在聊天，高兴地跟小吉介绍：“这是我中学的前辈哦小吉！”

“喵～～”小吉露出肚子给小田摸，小田宠溺地哄着它，也没冷落石田：“石田さん在这边工作吗？”

“算是吧…别的地方都不招女生，这边会有一些有钱的单身富婆不喜欢男性上门服务的。——比如你这家伙。”

“诶？我才不是富婆呢……而且我才20岁，还是单身有什么问题吗？”

“谁知道呢，这么多年没有联系了。”

“啊…”

 

小田哑口无言。

中学时她和石田关系很要好，石田爱逞强，却对她很温柔。当时小田就很喜欢唱歌，因此总被人欺负，说她做白日梦、说她一点都不可爱还想要当歌手之类的……石田听到会很生气的拿泥巴扔说坏话的人。

慢慢的有人传她们的关系不正常，小田虽然小，但也渐渐明白大家说的不正常，正是她对石田的感情。

就在那时，她参加甄选，偶像出道了。没来得及和石田说一声，就来到东京一人打拼。凭借天赋和努力，终于有了现在的成绩，可她离开后没有联系石田也是真的。

 

石田见她不说话，又问道：“现在还在唱歌吗？”

“诶？”

当红歌手小田樱第一次对自己的工作成绩产生怀疑。

石田说：“当时大家说你到东京唱歌，还在唱吗？”

小田见她神情自若，知道她不是在开玩笑，一时有些不知怎么回答，只好隐瞒一部分事实：“在唱…吧，还在唱。”

“不容易吧……东京的偶像、歌手什么的太多了，竞争很大的样子。”

“嗯……是啊。”

 

石田见她还穿着表演的服装，心里不免多想，等会给她打个折好了，都是在东京混饭吃的，不容易啊。

“水管怎么了？”

“诶？…哦，就是没有水出来，物业说这边没有停水，建议找人看看。”

石田提起工具箱，说：“你带路。”

小田目光掠过她胳膊，低下头说：“这边，浴室……”

石田穿着无袖的背心，被肥大的背带裤一遮，看着像里面什么都没穿似的。她提起工具箱时，手臂的肌肉微微鼓起，充满力量感，线条十分诱人。

 

石田在浴缸旁边打开工具箱，从水笼头开始检查。小田在一边看她工作，小吉则是紧紧贴着小田的腿，寸步不离。

“石田さん……很熟练呢。”

“嗯，高中毕业就跟着师傅学习。”

“什么时候来东京的呢？”

“师傅介绍来的，说这边工资比较高。”

“哦…那什么时候来东京的呢？”

“最近吧，师傅认识的人说要找女性维修工，就介绍我来了。”

“那…你可以留个电话给我吗？有时间，一起吃饭之类的……”

小田充满期待地看着她的背影。

“哈？不要了吧，我工作提供三餐的。”

“偶尔吃吃其他的呀！”

 

石田没有理会她，高兴归高兴，当初一声不吭跑来东京的事情还没跟她算账呢。

 

一开始，石田只是看不下去有学妹被人欺负，替她出头而已。可是学妹毫不领情，在传出一些八卦后，更是不说一声就直接转学到东京来了。

这不是躲着自己是什么？这不是听信了传言，觉得自己对她另有所图是什么？不被信任的难受一直纠缠着石田，没想到今天会在这种地方遇见。

 

小吉一会儿看看小田，一会儿看看石田，觉得主人今天有点奇怪，怎么一直盯着那个小矮子在看？它就觉得主人比较好看，还香香的很好闻。

 

石田那边不知道怎么弄了一下，“哗啦”一声响，一股水流从管子里喷出来，把她从头淋到脚。她头发上还滴着水，幽怨地看向小田，问：“你水都不关的吗？”

“呃…刚刚看没有水、就忘记了…”见她全身湿透，小田说着：“你等一下，”转身跑去卧室，拿了干净的T恤和运动裤来，“架子上有干净的毛巾，你擦一擦换上这套衣服吧。晚上挺凉的…别生病了。”

石田接过衣服，心里吐槽着：内衣内裤也是湿的…换外面的衣服有什么用。

小田见她没拒绝，抱起小吉就跑，“石田さん换好了跟我说一声哦！”

石田无奈之下脱去背心和背带裤，换上了小田的T恤和裤子。衣物柔顺剂的味道从衣服上传来，石田无意识地想着：是小田的味道。同时朝外面喊着：“换好了！”

 

小田探头探脑地不知道往这边看了多久，听石田说换好，麻利地捡起她换下的衣物，石田赶紧抓住她：“你要干嘛？”

“拿去洗啊！”

“你也太贤惠了吧？不是，我是说，我自己带回去洗就好！”

“有什么关系…”

“有关系！”

“有什么关系？”

“……”石田也说不出来。

 

小田像是得了默许，把衣服裤子扔进洗衣机，又回到石田身边，石田觉得越来越热，也不知道自己是哪根筋不对了，“你别这样盯着我…我工作的时候不喜欢被看着！”

“有不可以看着你工作的规定吗？”

“没有…”

“哦。”

小田继续盯着石田看。

两人身高差不多，但小田总被人说肉肉的。除了上镜会显胖以外，胸比较大也是一个原因。

而石田……

 

小田视线飘来飘去…每次都假装不经意的从石田的某个部位扫过。

湿透的内衣慢慢将白色的T恤变得透明，小田看着隐藏在自己衣服下面，石田黑色的内衣，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

 

“石田さん…有交男朋友吗？”

 

如果有，那就努力让自己接受现实吧。但小田内心强烈地期待着对方回答她“没有”。

“没有。约会很费钱的，这里可是东京，吃饭、交通、样样都很贵……”

“可是如果有男孩子愿意请你吃饭，还开着车子接送你呢？”

“哪里有这种傻子。”

小田被噎住说不出话来，但知道她没有男朋友，心里不免窃喜。

“石田さん住哪里呀？这么晚，不如今晚住在这里，我们可以聊聊天……我一个人住，平时一个说话的对象都没有。”

小吉不满地叫了两声，似乎想提醒小田：明明自己就是很好的听众啊！石田果断地拒绝了，要是人人都和雇主不清不楚的，那公司的声誉会很受影响。而且，小田今晚很不对劲，是大城市待久了，变得更开朗了吗？以前明明就是不爱讲话，容易被欺负的受气包。

 

石田往小田那边瞥了一眼，正好小田正在盯着她内衣看。石田低头看了下，自己内衣的颜色和形状一览无遗，手上的扳手差点忍不住朝小田甩过去：“你在看哪里啊！你自己没有的吗！流氓！”

恶狠狠地盯过去，却发现……小田没有穿内衣！？

石田的脸越来越红，看起来离灵魂出窍已经不远了，小田疑惑地低头，才想起自己在准备泡澡前已经将内衣脱掉了。

“呜哇啊啊啊！石田さん你转过去不准看！”

“那你就可以盯着我看吗！”

“你有穿内衣的看看又怎么样！”

“你自己不穿内衣怪我吗！”

“那你也脱掉给我看啊！”

“哈？”石田觉得不对，为什么话题往这个方向发展了？

 

小田说完也后悔了，但和石田再次相遇，难道不是缘分吗？既然如此，不把握机会表明心意，还等着下一个七年吗？

“石田さん，那个，我有话想对石田さん讲……”

“哈？无聊的成年人话题就算了，我对小田你没有那种兴趣。大家都是女孩子吧。”

“诶？”还没表白就被拒绝了？小田问：“石田さん……不喜欢我吗？”

“哈？？？”

 

石田转过身来，一脸问号。

 

“因为…以前石田さん总是对我很好，会保护我不被同学欺负…”

“那是正常的学姐都会做的事情吧，不是别人传的那样，你不要多想。”

石田坚定地认为小田转校并和自己断绝往来是因为那些关于她们在交往的传闻。难得遇见，如果小田再次因为这件事情躲避自己，那何年何月才能再遇到她？

正在庆幸自己理智又坚定的石田，突然听见小田说：“可是…我喜欢石田さん……是大家说的那种喜欢。”

 

石田看着小田，脑中一片空白……她刚刚好像听到了，表白？

小田靠近她，学着她的样子蹲下，继续说：“石田さん明明也因为个子小，经常被人欺负，却总是挡在我面前，既保护我这个人，又守护着我的梦想……我能够一直唱歌，就是因为有石田さん在心里。遇到挫折的时候，就会想到你的背影，就会想到你说我唱歌很好听……如果不好好振作起来，怎么对得起用这样瘦弱的身体，一直守护着我的石田さん呢？”

石田依然难以置信，解释道：“我没有想太多，只是你被欺负，我就帮你……”

“我知道，石田さん是个很温柔的人。”

 

她轻轻触碰石田又红又烫的耳朵，小巧而柔软，和看起来一样可爱。

石田躲了一下，但小田的手像是停不下来似的，从耳垂，沿着她的脸抚摸，“石田さん…我一直在唱歌，当初离开没有和你说一声，后来再回去找，也不知道你升学去哪里了……我只会唱歌，于是就努力地学习、练习，想让自己的歌声有一天能传到石田さん那里。”

石田的肌肤越来越热，小田把她的反应全部看在眼里，不管是红透的耳朵，还是紧紧抿着的唇，她都想一一亲吻。

 

“我…想亲你……”

 

石田的目光下意识的朝小田的嘴唇看去，似乎很柔软的样子。小田的手最终停在她下巴，将它轻轻抬起，吻住还在发呆的石田。

甜甜的香味，是自己以外的气息，但是这个气息石田并不讨厌。也不讨厌亲吻自己的那双嘴唇，不讨厌亲吻自己的那个人。

 

“喜欢石田さん的嘴唇…”

手指按在她柔软的嘴唇上，指腹传来的触感，并没有自己刚刚感受到的那样美妙。

“喜欢石田さん的脖子…”

虽然很瘦，那里却没有什么骨头的形状，摸起来也是软软滑滑的。

“喜欢石田さん的肩…”

隔着皮肤，她骨头的形状异常清晰，精致却坚硬，就像她人一样，小小的身体里蕴藏着强大的能量。

石田被她抚摸着，忍不住看向她，她的妆容很精致，在深夜也没有一丝脏乱。她的脸比13岁的时候，更有大人的样子。察觉到石田的视线，小田也朝她看去，“石田さん？”

“你喜欢女生吗？从那个时候开始…”

“我只喜欢你。”

小田肯定地回答。

 

石田说不清自己的感受，有些害羞，有些开心，也有些疑惑。在她放空的时候，小田靠得更近了，石田身后已经是浴缸，无法再退，面对越来越近的小田，石田涨红了脸，看着她又一次亲吻自己。

隔着湿掉的T恤，小田伸手在石田腹部轻抚，“石田さん的腰好细…肚子也好摸……”

“别、别这样…”石田试图推开小田，“你…衣服会打湿的。”

小田索性打开淋浴的喷头，得意地问她：“这样呢？”

“……”小田赢了，石田无语。

 

小吉从喷水开始就躲到了浴室外，伸出一只脑袋暗中观察。它的主人刚刚一直在和小矮子说话，还亲了那个小矮子，自己莫非要失宠了？

小田缠绵的吻让石田有些喘不过气，两人身上的衣服都湿透了，小田的嘴唇渐渐变凉，石田在她身上摸来摸去，不知道该怎么脱去她那一身衣服。小田与她分开，将头发拨到一侧，露出脖子来，“拉链在这里。”

石田羞红了脸，死鸭子嘴硬地连连摆手：“你、你自己脱，我是怕你着凉才…”

小田委屈地说：“可是拉链好像卡住了，我拉不动……”

看着她光洁细腻的肌肤与紧贴着肌肤的拉链，一向镇定的石田手指竟然抖个不停。随着拉链往下，更大片的肌肤展现在石田的眼前。

作为一名歌手，身体护理是日常要做的功课，现在的高清摄影能把一颗痘痘放大十几倍在电视上，所以小田也会定期去美容院做身体的护理，以免在镜头前出糗。

石田作为一个女生也难免被她的身体吸引，但是她更好奇另一件事：“你的妆这么淋着水都不会花的吗？”

 

气氛正好，石田主动碰了自己，接下来正准备和她加深接触，却突然被问起化妆品的问题。

小田当然不会被石田的问题带跑，一瞬间的冷场后，一切又回到正轨，她解开石田的发绳，头发在肩上散开，一脸素净的石田看着仍像个学生。

“石田さん……你的衣服，不脱下来会着凉哦。”

石田被吻得有些发热，头也晕乎乎的，眼看着小田的手钻进了T恤里面，却开小差似的想：脱下来才会着凉吧？

没有费多少力气，石田的T恤被脱了下来，内衣里白嫩的肌肤，可爱的形状，都引诱着小田继续。

“那个…水不关掉可以吗？”石田抱住自己的身体，淋浴的水从她发尾滴到胸前，小田一直盯着石田的胸看，眼神里的含义不言而喻。

 

伸手，勾着她的脖子靠近自己。

淋浴继续喷洒着，两人都被淋了个透。石田双手撑在小田身侧，被她捧着脸，以不容拒绝的气势亲吻着。

唇齿的撕咬，慢慢演变成唇舌的纠缠。

石田扯开碍事的裙子，虽然早已知道她没有穿内衣，但目之所及，还是令她心跳加速。

以前像干猴子一样的小田，究竟经历了怎么样的成长过程？

石田的内衣被小田扔在一边，小田亲吻着石田的嘴唇，手贴着她光滑的脊背抚摸。

生平第一次接吻，居然是在这样的地方，和一个女孩子。稍微习惯了小田的攻势，石田推开她，犹豫着，不知如何开口。

小田微微喘着气，不解地看向她。

 

“……继续在这里，会着凉吧？或者，现在停下还来得及…”

小吉在浴室外，看两人扑过去扑过来，最后一起洗了个澡，裹着浴巾回卧室。好奇之下，也跟着她们从半掩着的门缝溜进去。它在卧室里有一个小床，此刻不假思索跳上去，伸长了脖子却看不见两人，四下张望后，锁定了床头的柜子。轻身一跃，稳稳地落在柜子上，舔了舔爪子，看着两人。

今晚的客人，好像在欺负主人的样子。

 

手指被紧紧地扣着，小田仰起头，任由石田亲吻自己的脖子。酥麻的亲吻令她骚动难耐，主动蹭着石田的腿。

一个小小的动作，给了石田错误的判断，心想小田大概有这方面的经验，手指探到身下的湿润也仿佛在印证这一点。

在进入前，石田吻住小田，随着她的动作，小田将她整个人紧紧抱住。没有察觉到小田的紧张，石田直接动作起来。通道经过充分的湿润，但留给石田进出的空间却很有限，心中不免疑惑地喊了一声：“小田？”

“…嗯……？”小田的气息非常乱，石田有些不忍，问：“还好吗？”

“轻一点……会好些。”

石田恍然大悟。

弄疼她了。

 

一时间，她们就这个状态，谁也不敢动。

“石田さん？”

“啊！在！”

“我说…轻一点，没有说停…”小田说到最后，声音小得跟蚊子似的，脸也偏过去，不好意思面对石田。

虽然小田这样说，石田却不敢轻举妄动了，“可是，你疼…我、我不太会……你以前，会痛吗？”

希望得到小田的指点，石田将自己的疑问脱口而出。

小田哭笑不得，又恼她胡思乱想，于是揉了揉她细软的头发，说道：“我只有听说过第一次会比较痛。”

 

石田愣住了，也就是说，小田也是第一次？

想起刚刚自己粗鲁的动作，石田懊恼不已，她亲吻着小田的耳朵，轻轻地向她道歉，小田用亲吻回答她。

石田的动作变得轻柔，小田的嘴唇有着棉花糖一般软糯的口感，石田亲吻着，手指重新在小田身体中探索。

刚刚还紧致到寸步难行的通道，此刻已经对石田放下了戒备，石田收到鼓舞，抚摸着小田的身体，手臂绷紧，不断地在她身体里来回活动。

小田抓紧床单，下体传来酸胀不堪的快感，令她悬空的腰臀都收紧了颤抖着。

一开始仅仅是迟钝的快感，现在连石田手指刮过内壁都能清晰的感觉到，小田听见两人交合处发出的声音，羞耻地咬紧了牙，但随着石田在体内加速，断断续续的呻吟还是从鼻腔里发出来。

 

小吉不知何时已经趴下，听着主人闷哼，只觉得十分催眠。房间里还有自己喝水时一样的声音，可是卧室里哪里有水呢？小吉打了个呵欠，几乎快要睡着。

 

“嗯…”

小田皱着眉，双腿不自觉地夹紧。

“石田さん…”她伸手去抓石田，石田用手肘支撑自己，五指与小田的紧紧扣在一起。小田屏住呼吸，石田也停下了动作。几秒后，像是突然回过神，小田开始深深地呼吸，仿佛经历了一场演唱会一样，筋疲力尽，四肢沉重得抬不起来。

石田缓慢地从她身体里退出来，将她搂在怀里，此时的她，既不是记忆里那个小小田，也不是今晚开门时那位光鲜亮丽的小明星，而是活生生的，在自己身边的小田。

“小田，你不会再离开了吧？”

石田等了半天，也没有听见回答，低头一看原来小田已经睡着了。

 

 

那一晚过去了一个礼拜，石田回想起来仍然感觉像做梦一样。

 

宿舍里的同事问她休假怎么不出去玩，石田摆摆手，回答：“出去玩一天，一个星期都白干了。我还是在宿舍睡觉好了…对了，今天超市有打折的牛肉你要吗？”

“要！要！麻烦你帮忙啦，我今天值班，去不了超市。”

就在石田和室友进行着这种无聊的对话时，刚刚从楼下拿了报纸回来的同事随口跟石田说：“楼下有人在等你，戴着口罩，问名字也不说。”

“诶？”

“她说她是个傻子…但是看起来不像脑子有问题的样子啊。”

“哈？”

石田推开窗，正好和楼下那人对上眼，那人还跟她挥了挥手。心虚地关上窗，过了几秒，偷偷打开一条缝，那人还在。

这时正是大家上班的时间，不断有人经过楼下，好奇地打量着一个不认识的，戴着口罩的人。

石田梳了梳头，想换件衣服，却发现自己没有好看的衣服可以换。但，只是下去说个话，也不需要多隆重。

 

鼓起勇气下楼，远远的就听到她软绵绵的声音飘过来：“石田さん～～”

石田不由得加快脚步。

“你怎么知道我住这里？”

“跟物业打听的。”

“哦…”

石田眼神乱飘，不知对方出现在这里干什么。

“刚刚同事说，有个傻子…你干嘛要这样说自己，我还以为真的有什么奇怪的人找我……”

那人无辜地耸耸肩，“去车上说好吗？”

顺着她的手指，石田看到一辆她这辈子挣的钱都买不起的跑车。

 

回到车上，小田摘下口罩，大口地吸了几口新鲜空气，自顾自地开始设置导航，一边在屏幕上打字一边说着：“现在去吃早饭正好，中午之前可以逛街，午餐的店预约了12:30，吃完看电影。然后……”

“等等！…你是不是忘了我还在车上？！”石田赶紧用手遮住屏幕不让她继续按。

“诶？…”小田疑惑地看向她，问：“石田さん，我是谁？”

“小田樱。”

“不对，我是‘傻子’。”

“哈？”

“愿意请你吃饭，看电影，逛街，还开车接送你的傻子啊。突然跟公司说要买车，耽搁了一个礼拜，这个车不错吧？我也不太懂，好在之前有拿到驾照。”

“你…你……”

“看完电影再决定晚上要吃什么吧！”小田愉快地按下导航键，认真看了一下路线。她今天也是穿得很随意，和石田就像两个大学生，毫无违和感。

石田有些不安，但还是乖乖听从吩咐，扯了扯安全带。

“咦，带子…”

“嗯？”

小田凑过来，替她调整安全带。

石田从她发间嗅到熟悉的气息，强装出淡定的样子，手心全都是汗。

 

小田替她系好了安全带，回自己座位时，在石田耳边轻轻地说了一句话。

轻得让石田怀疑，那是自己的错觉。

但是又沉甸甸地让她心跳骤然加速。

 

“我不会再离开了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 娇嫂生日快乐！  
> 活生生的从月初拖到现在才写完，真的非常抱歉（跪  
> 感谢你8年来一直看我写文，最近被你夸奖有进步真的超级开心～  
> 有机会一起唱k吧～  
> 新的一岁也要一起饭早安～一起饭cp嗷～


End file.
